


No!

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bed-Wetting, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Vomiting mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith is sick and won't admit it, Shiro is suprisingly, not a doting mother, and Adam relises he's becoming a dad (as if the shopping incident wasn't enough(see 'That's not a real thing' in this series))





	No!

It started with the sound of retching, at midnight. Adam and Shiro debated getting up, but the decision was taken away when a very tired 14 year old came stumbling into their room, and flopped across them both.

"Keith? Kiddo? Are you okay?"  
Shiro's voice was scratchy from tiredness,Keith just groaned, causing the adults to worry.  
"Hey, do you want to sit up for me?"  
This was said by Adam, and answered by another groan. But Keith sat up, followed by Adam.

Adam wrapped Keith up in a hug and put his cheek to his forehead, brushing away his bangs to get a feel for the heat Keith was emitting. It was a lot to say the least. Adam frowned at Shiro,  
"Keith? Why don't we go take your temprature then get some medicine in you"  
"Nooo"  
Keith wined,  
"Yesss"  
Adam answered in a similar tone.

Adam stood up with Keith in his arms, it was then he felt the damp fabric of Keith's pajama pants. He sent a look Shiro's way again, hoping to inform him of the situation without having to talk. 

After this, Adam carried Keith to the small kitchen, setting him on the counter (making note to clean it after). He brought down the medicine box and took out the thermomiter, he told him to keep it under his toungue. Keith was sleepy and complient,but it still took a couple tries to get him to keep it in his mouth long enough for it to acctually read his temprature,("keep it in until the beep" "until the beep Keith" "Keith! Until the beep") he ended up just holding it in his mouth after 5 failed attempts.

When Adam took out the thermomiter keith's temprature was 40°C (104°F), just above a mild fever. Adam took out two paracetimols and gave them to Keith, but before he could also give him water he, to Adam's horror, swallowed them dry. As soon as he had swallowed them he held his arms out to Adam.

As Adam carried Keith back to the guest bedroom, he met Shiro, who was carrying wet sheets. When Adam put Keith down,on the dry sheets, the boy looked like he was going to fall back to sleep so Adam stripped his bottom half and quickly wet wiped him down(don't ask why two adults without children, well babies had wet wipes) then put on his fresh bottoms on.

As Adam went to leave Keith let out a panicked, no. Adam looked back in shock, Keith was sat up rubbing his eyes, looking ready to cry.  
"What's wrong?"  
"No!"  
Adam stood near Keith, and he instintly hugged him, preventing Adam from leaving .

In the end, after much fighting, Adam just let Keith come back to bed with him and Shiro. Neither of them minded, both of them too tired.

The last thought that passed through Adam's head before he fell asleep was 'does this mean I'm a dad now?'

\---------

Keith was more awake the next morning, and very aware of how childish he had acted. His faced flushed with embarrasment, aswell as fever. 

But Shiro and Adam hadn't thrown him out or gotten angry and violent. Needless to say Keith trusted them both a little more from that day onwards.

Keith was sick for a few more days, but he didn't mind spending all of them at Shiro and Adam's flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions on what I should do next?


End file.
